Bar
by Aron LeStrange
Summary: Very short. Fem!America x France almost smut. Francis finds Amelia at a bar and takes her home.


**Yay~! Okay, here's a tiny one-shot/ almost Lemon just for valentines day~! Hope you like! (O_o)?**

* * *

"Hey, Mattie~! Want to go out with me tonight?" The Canadian cringed at his sister's greeting. Sometimes- no, scratch that, _always_- she was too loud. He turned to look at her, about to remind her about the last time and _why_ exactly that was a bad idea, when he was floored by her expression. She was looking at him with her puppy dog eyes and pitiful expression, and he was almost tempted to agree. Key word being 'almost'.

"I'm sorry Amelia, but I've already made plans to spend time with Ivan," He really did look sorry. He knew how she would get when she was drunk. And it was not pretty. She definitely needed someone to look after her. "Maybe Arthur will go with you?" Amelia just shook her head.

"Nah. I already asked him. Besides, you know how he is. Either he'd stay sober and nag the hell out of me, or drink his ass off and get all weepy or even become more of a pervert than France, Spain, and Prussia." Matthew wanted to say something in Francis' defense, but well… it's Francis.

"I'm sure you'll find someone to go with you. You always do." Amelia shrugged and left to go bother another country- probably Japan- or even go pick a fight with Ivan, that was always a fun way to pass the time.

* * *

Amelia sat at the bar, cross legged, one shoe dangling off of her toes, strapless black mini dress leaving little to the imagination. Her golden curls brushing the tops of her shoulders. She swirled her glass of beer, bored.

"'Ello Ma Chère~!" a horribly familiar voice sounded. Amelia rolled her eyes, and gave an irritated snort when the blonde wrapped his arms around her waist.

"'Sup Francis. Let go of me now." He ignored her request, choosing to move his hand downward and graze his fingers across her stomach, resting just under her belly button. Amelia shivered involuntarily, and reached a hand down, grabbing a hold of his wandering fingers.

"Not here, Froggy, but I'm game if you want to go back to your place." The French country did not miss the mischievous look in her eyes, or the suggestive tone of her voice.

"Your wish is my command, Mon Amie."

Grinning, Amelia stood up and made to pay for her err… _many_ drinks, but was stopped by the Frenchman. Pulling out his wallet, he laid some bills on the counter, and took her hand, leading her out of the bar.

* * *

Francis quickly unlocked the door to his house and let the American in first, slipping up behind her.

As soon as he stepped through the door, he attacked Amelia, pushing her hard against the wall, reaching back with his foot to close the door shut.

His lips immediately went for her neck, starting just under her jaw and slowly, _ever_ so slowly, moving lower; first nipping her skin, then running his tongue over the skin that would most definitely be bruised. As his lips lowered, a trail of marks were left. Amelia bit her own tongue to hold back a groan. However, her plans were foiled when his teeth dug extra hard into her neck, having found her sweet spot. Francis smirked into the crook of her neck.

"Excited, Mon Ange?" He looked up at her with an expression that could almost be classified as innocence, if it weren't for the fact that his eyes were half closed and glowing with lust. She could see the fantasies running through his mind.

"Well you are the best at getting me _worked up~!_" She gave a suggestive grin, the tip of her pink tongue poking out from between her teeth.

"Oh there are many things I'm _much_ better at, Ameriquè." She could practically feel him inside of her and it did nothing to quell her growing arousal.

"Trust me, Frenchie, I know." He brought his lips up to hers, snaking his arms around her waist, and groping her butt to pull their bodies closer. Francis could feel the heat from their two bodies pooling together, and he groaned into her mouth, feeling the bulge in his pants grow. Amelia trailed a hand down his chest, over his hips, and cupped the Frenchman's groin. She smirked, gently squeezing. Francis let out a gutter groan, biting her lip hard; almost enough to draw blood, twitching his hips at the spark that shot through his body, making his toes curl.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who's _eager_, Franny."

"You just have that effect on me, ma chère." He whispered huskily moving his mouth from her lips to her ear, his voice laced with lust. She shuddered as his teeth grazed her earlobe, moving to suck on it.

Amelia bit her already tender bottom lip, holding a moan- or what noise wanted to be heard. It became increasingly harder to do as she felt Francis slide his hand down and resting it below her hips, between her legs.

"Nnggaahh… Francypants…" He smirked slowly- _oh god dammit_ too slowly- dragged a single fingernail back and forth. His ever present grin widening, he just as slowly dragged his tongue over the shell of her ear, causing her to shudder again, and moan in pleasure. Still as slow, he licked her jaw, capturing her lips again. Amelia pulled back for a moment, so that she could whisper two words to him.

"Brace yourself."

Her arms had made their way around his neck, and she hoisted herself up, wrapping her legs around his waist, leaving little space between them.

Francis' hands clasped her bottom again, keeping her steady, and brought their lips back together. This time, though, Amelia fought back, lips and tongues both trying to claim dominance over the other. Her mouth filled with the taste of roses and wine, causing her to feel even more intoxicated and light headed. She wrapped her slim fingers tightly through his blonde locks, pulling hard.

The young American could feel his erection pressing against her, making the both of them just that much hornier, and she decided to have a little fun, grinding against him, humming against his mouth. He groaned in response, and pulled back.

"Oh… Mon dieu, Mon Amie… you are just asking for it, aren't you?" He hissed. He pressed her backwards into the wall so that he could remove his hands from her ass and trailed them upwards. He groped her breasts, devouring her lips, and her pleasured mewls. Even if she could have gotten breath into her lungs, she would have been unable to speak.

"Would you like to continue this in a place a bit more _comfortable_, Mon Amie~?" Francis taunted. Amelia jerked her hips roughly into his, making her intentions clear. Getting the message, he held onto her tightly and carried her to his bedroom, frequently taking breaks to discard clothing and tease the younger country.

* * *

**Uggh! (O~O) Okay... so... yeah... This is really short... and bad... Sorry. This was a request from a friend and... well... I'm not good at requests... Anyway. Please don't kill me for being too chicken to keep going, And on a happier note, I am in the process of another RusAme story that should be much better than this... and err... Happy Valentines Day?  
**


End file.
